YouSaySCREAM
by SomeGuyInAChair
Summary: 4th damn time i have to redo this thing. This is a crossover between My Hero Academia and Scream (By Wes Craven). Lot of blood and gore comming up so if you dont like that then bugger off (jk pls read my story). I have OC Ghostface killer so yeh. P.S. : I don't own My Hero Academia of Scream. Please support the official Release.


1

Enji Todoroki arrived at his house later that night. It was around 12:30. He set his bags down from some midnight shopping and sighed. He looked at the clock in his kitchen and headed to his room. Before he could make it out of the kitchen, the phone rang. Enji picked it up. "Hello?" asked Enji. "Hello?" replied the caller. The voice of the caller was what appeared to be dark and sexy male. Enji ignored the tone and asked "Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"Who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?"

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know.

"Well I think you have the wrong number."

"Do I?"

"It happens, have a nice night." Enji hung up the phone. He started to walk away when the phone rang again. He picked it up once more.

"Hello?" He asked. "Im sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number." It was the same sexy voice that came out from the other end.

"Well why did you call it again?"

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven, bye now."

"Wait, wait. Don't hang up! I want to talk to you for a sec."

"They have more than 9000 numbers for that, see ya." With that Enji hung up the phone once more. He sighed and walked to his room. In his room. He started to put on his pajamas when he noticed his wife missing. He then remembered that she was in the hospital. "And for a good reason." He said out loud. He prepared an old scary movie to put on the T.V. Once again after redressing, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" Asked the same smooth talking stranger.

"Who is this?"

"You tell me your name I will tell you mine."

"I don't think so."

"What's that noise?"

"T.V. Static."

"Really? What are you going to watch?"

"Some old scary movie."

"You like scary movies?"

"Yep."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Well…..the one with the guy in the white mask, you know, the one who stalked the baby sitters and killed them?"

"Wasn't that Halloween?"

"Yeah!" Enji started to enjoy this conversation. He never really had chances to do so.

"I like that movie." the stranger said.

"What's your favorite one?"

"Guess…."

"Um ...Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yeah...the one with Freddy Kruger? I liked that one."

"Yeah good movie."

"Soooo ...you have any family?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm Just curious."  
"Are you trying to be part of it?"

"No no...just asking."

"I see" Enji was starting to get a bit creeped out, but he thought it would still be fine.

"You did never tell me your name." Said the stranger.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Cuz I want to know who i'm looking at". Enji stopped in his tracks. He looked outside the window and back inside.

"What did you say?" Silence.

"I said I want to know who im talking to."

"That's not what you said."

"What did I say then?"

Enji looked around. "Listen I don't have time for games, I have to go."

"Wait.. I thought you were gonna make me part of your family?"

"Uh, no sorry, bye now."

"Don't hang up on me!" Said the stranger. It was too late. Enji hung up and walked to his kitchen. Entering his kitchen, the phone rang once more. "Shit…." Enji walked over to the phone mentally preparing himself. He picked it up.

"Listen assho…"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU BITCH, YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! UNDERSTAND?!...Heh...yeah.."

"What kind of joke is this?" Asked Enji quivering in fear."

"Well ...it's more of a GAME really…...can you handle that?...Enji?"

Enji prepared to activate his fire quirk. "You don't want to play shit like this with me okay?! I'm the #2 Hero in this damn city!"

"I would not do that if i were you…" Said the stranger. Suddenly, the patio lights came on and Enji saw his wife tied up on a chair. Enji looked calm, but shuddered a bit. "What do you want?" He asked. "I just want to play a game! Answer the questions correctly and you both live, answer then wrongly, YOU DIE! Even though you think you have this under control, I tamped with you air conditioning. Everything that you have been breathing in for the last 14 minutes has been toxins canceling you quirk!" Said the stranger. Enji could not believe it. He was mentally bested by some random citizen. "I will give you a warm-up question…. Name the killer, in Halloween."

"I-I don't know…."Saying in his shuddering voice. Trying desperately to stay calm.

"Come on! Of course you do! It's your favorite scary movie after all!" Enji knew what he needed to do. "It was Micheal, Micheal Myers…" He replied. "YES! Good, very good, now for the real thing ...name the killer, in Friday the 13th."

"JASON! JASON! His name is Jason!" Said Enji, thinking he saved himself... and his wife.

"Im sorry Enji, but THAT'S THE WRONG ANSWER!" Shouted the Stranger. Enji realized his mistake. The patio lights turned off for a few seconds. When they came back on, Enji saw his wife gutted with the intestine hanging out of her stomach. Enji fell to the floor, crying. Endless embers of sadness. He regretted everything. The way he treated her, showing no compassion, no love. He truly realized that he was taking his family for granted."How about this, i will give you a bonus round." said the stranger. Enji got up ready to answer the question. "Which..door am I at asked the stranger. Enji bolted to grab a knife from the knife rack. He heard glass break. He was looking through doorways. He saw a figure in a black cloak run by holding a hunting knife. Enji was prepared to fight. He turned around and saw the figure. He was wearing a white mask with a sad face on it. The eyes were black and the mouth was long and thin. It was also colored black. The Stranger Stabbed Enji in the chest. Enji coughed out blood. He was stabbed three times in the stomach. He tried to escape but was pinned down. Enji was surprised. He was taller than the stranger so he found this odd. It didn't matter anymore. The stranger stuck his knife deep in Enji's back, pulled out a camera took his mask off and lifted Enji's head up. Enji saw the figure who was going to kill him. He was going to die by a heart attack, or the so called stranger would kill him first. "SAY CHEESE ENJI! THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE TIMES YOU HUMILIATED ME!" said the man. He took the picture saved it, and killed Enji by stabbing im in the forehead.


End file.
